


Boyfriend Troubles

by organa



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Study Group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organa/pseuds/organa
Summary: Adam is spending his freshman year as a tutor at PSU and has some interesting subjects.AKA the one where everybody is a little bit in love with Adam Parrish





	1. Katelyn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just short stories of Adam interacting with different aftg characters so I hope you find it kinda funny and enjoy! <3

Adam Parrish knew a thing or two about moody boyfriends. He had just entered the library when he saw the PSU student he was supposed to be tutoring, a sophomore named Katelyn who had brown skin and a soft smile, fighting with a short angry looking boy with blonde hair, who he assumed was the Aaron that he had heard about in passing, he felt a pang of sympathy. Maybe that’s why he felt the need to ask if she was okay when she sat down across from him looking slightly out of breath.

“You know,” he started as she took out the rough draft of her English paper,” you could talk about it while I edit your paper. People seem to think I’m a pretty good listener.” The smile she gave him was thankful. She handed him the paper and he took out a pen and looked down at the words, giving her time to think.

“Aaron has…what you could call sibling trouble.” Adam couldn’t help but smirk at that as memories of Ronan, Declan and Matthew came to his mind.

“I really shouldn’t be telling you the specifics of it. Aaron would kill me. Andrew would kill me.” Katelyn said with a sigh.

“I don’t need the specifics. I’ve had… similar problems?”

“Sibling trouble?” Katelyn asked.

“No, boyfriend trouble,” Adam said. There was no one around to see it, but his smile left Katelyn a little bit breathless.


	2. Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for getting this far!

Adam never thought that he would exchange the dirt of Virginia for the sand of North Carolina; although this wasn’t exactly what he had planned it also wasn’t extremely unpleasant. He took his first trip to the ocean and was enjoying sending pictures to Ronan. He was re-reading some of their last text messages when his new student slid into the chair next to him. Nicky was all smiles; something even Adam didn’t have when it came to calculus.

“Adam!” he started like he and Adam were old friends catching up over lunch and not total strangers.

“Katelyn has told me all about you! Well she’s told Aaron, but I was eavesdropping.”

“Oh, yeah Katelyn has mentioned you too, you’re Aaron’s-“

“Cousin,” Nicky answered, “Katelyn also told me you were familiar with boyfriend trouble, I guess you could say I know a little bit about that.” Adam matched Nicky’s smirk with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

“Yeah my boyfriend lives in Virginia. Long distance is hard, but we’re making it work.”

“Boy do I know a thing about long distance! My boyfriend, Erik, lives in Germany!”

“Wow,” Adam said a sheepish smile on his face, “I feel kinda bad now that’s quite a long ways away.”

“You are so cute!” Nicky practically squealed, “I’m sure you just charm all the boys back home with your southern charm.” Adam was pretty sure Ronan was the only boy he’d ever charmed.

“So… about that calculus homework?”

“Calculus can wait. I just have to see a picture of this boyfriend of yours!”

Adam was pretty sure they wouldn’t get much work done.


	3. Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam get's paired with Andrew for a school project and it goes about how you would expect it to.

In some aspects of his life Adam considered himself to be unlucky: his trailer trash life and abusive father were some of those parts, but he also considers himself lucky. He has Ronan and a home to go back to, and he got a scholarship that is basically paying for his entire higher education. Adam wasn’t sure if that scholarship was worth it the moment the professor called out Andrew Minyard’s name, and that he would be partnering with Adam. **  
** Although Adam was used to not judging books by there covers Andrew proved to be more difficult. He had hardly begun to suggest a meeting time at the library when he was cut off.

“Be at my room. 8 o’clock.” And left a stunned Adam staring at his back as he left the classroom. He didn’t even know where Andrew lived although a quick text to Katelyn helped that and was accompanied by some pitying words.

“It’s open!” a voice that didn’t sound like Andrew’s yelled when Adam knocked on the door (Adam couldn’t really imagine Andrew yelling that carelessly).

He opened the door and was greeted by five pairs of eyes. His gaze flicked to Nicky, the only warm face in the room.

“Adam! It’s so nice to see you again, what are you doing here?” Nicky asked standing up from the beanbag chairs that he and a blonde boy who Adam recognized as Aaron were sitting.

“Andrew and I are partners for a project” Nicky’s smile fell as he crossed the room and pulled Adam into a hug which Adam tried and failed not to tense at.

“Andrew,” Nicky started, “please don’t kill Adam. We like him.”  
“We’ll see.” Andrew responded, his arm motioning Adam towards the desk at the far edge of the room.

“Off,” he said and Kevin Day moved out of the chair to Andrew’s right. Adam didn’t know how someone as small as Andrew could boss Kevin around, but he obediently sat down in the vacated seat.

Adam now had two problems. 1. He had to some how not die in the next hour and 2. He had to finish the project while being unable to hear anything Andrew said. Andrew was to Adam’s left, facing his deaf ear. Adam usually had no qualms about saying what was on his mind, but-

Fingers in front of Adam’s face immediately refocused his attention and he turned to face Andrew’s bored stare and from the windowsill and a red-head who Adam thought was named Neil looked at him with a frown on his face.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Adam asked.

“If you are too incompetent to even listen to what I have to say get out and I will do this project alone.” The words were harsh but the look of utter disinterest made them even harsher. Adam had spent the better part of his life being called useless and incompetent by his father and he wasn’t going to let some entitled college student tell him the same thing.

“I am not incompetent, I’m deaf in my left ear.”

“How?” Andrew asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“ _How_?”

“Andrew it’s not really polite to ask-“ Nicky started but a pointed look from Andrew shut him up.

“My father.” Adam answered. He was surprised his voice didn’t shake.

“Interesting.” Andrew said, “now are we going to switch seats or do you prefer to keep ignoring me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but Andrew's characterization is well.... very Andrew like. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
